A milling tool of the type mentioned above is known from DE 102 38 451 A1. A brief explanation based on FIGS. 1 and 2 is provided below.
The milling tool has a base body 5 that is rotatably mounted in a machine tool around a rotating shaft. To the support 5, several holders 7 are fastened, which together form a disk-like structure. Several base bodies 10 are attached along the external circumference of the holder 7, which together form the external perimeter of the milling tool.
In the embodiment shown in FIG. 1, each base body is strip-shaped, thus extends over a certain portion of the perimeter of the milling tool and has a thickness, measured in the radial direction, that is a fraction of the diameter of the milling tool. Alternatively, it is also possible for the support and the holder to be omitted, so that a larger, disc-shaped base body is used.
In this case, several cutting inserts 12 are attached to the base body 10 (see FIG. 2). These are tangential cutting inserts, which are mounted by means of a fastening screw 14.
In the exemplary embodiment shown in FIG. 2, each cutting insert 12 is mounted in a support or a cassette 16, which in turn is mounted on the base body 10 with screws 18. Basically it would also be possible to fasten each cutting insert 12 directly to the base body 10.
As can be seen in FIG. 2, the cutting inserts 12 are arranged along the outer circumference of the base body 10, alternating on opposite sides. This is because only in this way is it possible to fasten the cassettes 16 onto the base body.
The arrangement of the axial components of the cutting forces acting on the cutting inserts 12 on the base body 10 during cutting is schematically illustrated in FIG. 3. Based on the alternating arrangement of the cutting inserts 12, the axial forces Fa act alternately in opposite directions. The arrangement of the axial forces Fa potentially causes flexural stresses on the base body 10.
The opposing forces naturally act on the workpiece during cutting. Thus different axial forces act on the workpiece during each passage of a cutting insert 12.
Both the flexural stresses of the base body 10 and the alternating axial forces that act on the workpiece potentially result in tolerances during milling.